poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh in Disney's Not-So-Scary Halloween Show
Winnie the Pooh in Disney's Not-So-Scary Halloween Show is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Disney Parks crossover film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when the film will be made. Trivia * Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Pluto, Goofy, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Daniel's Pooh's Adventures Team, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Larry the Lobster, Mrs. Puff, The Flying Dutchman, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Princess Aurora, Roger Rabbit, Ariel, Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Princess Melody, Tip and Dash, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko and Flit, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Professor Porter, Mulan, Cri-Kee, Mushu, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Baloo (Talespin), King Louie (Talespin), Jake Long and his friends, Alice, The White Rabbit, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, TweedleDee and TweedleDum, Peter Pan and his friends, Tinker Bell and her fairy friends, Quasimodo, Chanticleer, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Kim Possible and her friends, Phineas and Ferb and their friends, The Recess Gang, King Arthur, Merlin, Archimedes, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewdur Flam, Gurgi, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, The Tiny Toons, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley, Hubie, Rocko, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakey, Jumba, The Toy Story Gang, Mike and Sulley, The Incredibles, Princess Merida, Robin Hood, Little John, Friar Tuck, The Three Little Pigs, Brer Rabbit, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Sam, Dakota, Dawn, B, Jo, Brick, Cameron, Anne Maria, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Trixie Tang, Danny Phantom and his friends, Yogi Bear and his gang, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Scooby-Doo and the gang, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Bowser Family, the Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, Dr. Eggman, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, Scar, the Hyenas, Zira, Nuka, Dr. Facilier, Lawrence, Lord Rothbart, Emperor Zurg, Syndrome, Fat Cat, Maleficent, Prince John, The Big Bad Wolf, Ursula, the Horned King, Magica DeSpell, The Beagle Boys, Mother Gothel, Heather, Justin, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Plankton, Manray, the Dirty Bubble, Makunga, Drake the Penguin, The Queen of Hearts, Governor Ratcliffe, Ratigan, Hades, Pain and Panic, Cruella De Vil, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch) will guest star in this film. Category:RatiganRules Category:Pooh's Adventures Series films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney parks films Category:Travel films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Halloween Movies